The life of a veela
by Sanshine7
Summary: What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly who his mate is? FROZEN STORY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, DUE TO THE LOSS OF MY MUSE...
1. Chapter 1

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Not so sure about the rating yet… Rating may go up. Also, this story doesn't have a beta (yet?) so keep that in mind…

**Ships (by order of appearance):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, and more to come in the next chapter… ;)

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I do **not** own the sex-god named Draco, or any other characters… All the characters belong to JKR, and she won't share! *sobs*

**Chapter 1:** **September 1'th, Sunday 1996.**

Draco woke up the morning of the first of September, blinking at the sunlight. At first he didn't realize what day it was but then it struck him like lightning and he got up, smiling in excitement.

It was the first day of school, which means he will finally meet his mate.

In Draco's sixteen birthday that summer, he came to his veela heritage. Of course he knew he was a veela, it wasn't that big of a secret. Both Lucius and Narcissa were veela, and found love in each other, which was quite rare nowadays.

Draco got ready, almost jumping with joy. Since his heritage, Draco could feel his mate, and also felt the magical power from him, which made Draco even more excited than he already was.

Draco sighed. Of course he knew his mate was a male, but his parents had no idea and he was a bit nervous as to what their reaction might be.

He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts, and made his way downstairs to the dining room, where his parents were, talking with each other.

"Dragon" his mother greeted him when she noticed his arrival. She got up from her seat and hugged him.

"Mother" he greeted back and she smiled a small smile, noticing the nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, my dragon, whomever your mate might be, we will be happy for you as long as your mate makes you happy" she said and he smiled at her.

"Thanks mom" he said. She nodded and sat back down, Draco following shortly.

"Good morning father" he greeted the blonde man in front of him, who smiled at him.

"Good morning Draco, why won't you eat something?" he gestured with his hand at the table and Draco nodded and piled his plate.

"Draco?" his father asked after Draco finished eating. Draco looked at him. "Yes, father?" he asked, not sure at the look in his father's eyes.

"Do you remember your cousin Nicolette?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded, raising his eyebrow, not sure where the conversation was headed. Of course he remembered Nicolette, they were very close as children and every summer they visit them in France. Nicolette's father, Andrews, was Lucius's twin brother, also a veela, but her mother, Amanda, is a witch, which made their only daughter a half-veela, only having some of the powers of a veela.

"Well, as you might know, her sixteen birthday was in April, and it seems she couldn't find her mate in Beauxbaton, which is quite unusual, but her parents are a little worried and after a talk with Andrews, they decided to transfer her to Hogwarts, so she will spend her next two years with us" said Lucius.

Draco's eyes widened, surprised, before his face broke into a huge smile.

"Nicolette is going to stay with us?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes" Lucius smiled, noticing his son excitement.

"When will we meet her?" Draco asked.

"Her parents want to say goodbye to her, so we will meet them at the train station" Lucius answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Draco jumped on his feet and his parents shared am amused look before getting up also and making their way outside, where Draco's trunk was waiting, and they apparated to king's cross station.

"Draco!" he heard a female voice call. He turned, recognizing the voice, and smiled as he saw his cousin separate from her parents and run toward him, jumping on him with a bit startling hug.

"Nicolette!" he laughed and hugged her back, before he broke the hug and turned to look at her, circling her.

"Wow, two years and my cousin is almost as hot as me" he chuckled.

"You mean, two years and your cousin is hotter than you" corrected Nicolette in a teasing smile.

He laughed. "In your dreams" he said.

Nicolette's parents got to where they were standing, Lucius and his twin greeting each other warmly while Amanda and Narcissa start chatting with each other.

Andrews looked exactly like Lucius, with silvery blond hair, pale skin and grey eyes. Nicolette looked much like him and Draco, with long silvery blond straight hair, pale, almost white skin and big grey eyes. Amanda, on the other hand, had wavy light golden brown hair, over big hazel eyes, that were similar in shape to Nicolette's.

"Uncle Lucius, aunt Narcissa, if you don't mind, we will get on the train now" Nicolette said and Lucius nodded in agreement, before she pulled Draco after her.

They pulled their trunks through the hallway, chatting happily while looking for an empty compartment, not noticing the stars of awe they were receiving.

They finally found a compartment that was empty, soon joined by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson as the train started moving.

"Hello Draco, I see you came to your veela heritage. And who is this fine lady?" Blaise asked as he sat next to Nicolette, Pansy sitting next to Draco, rolling her eyes.

Nicolette smiled and turned to look at Blaise, and, once their eyes met, they just stared at each other in surprise.

Draco figured out fast what was going on and watch the sight with interest, signaling to Pansy to be quiet.

After a few seconds, both Nicolette and Blaise gasped for air and it seems they returned to themselves, but suddenly they jumped on each other in a kiss, that lasted until they had to pull out for air, and they just stared at each other, panting slightly.

"You're my mate" she whispered and his eyes widened in shock.

"What? You're a veela too? But I don't even know who you are!" he said, breaking apart from her.

"Well, I am Nicolette Malfoy, Draco's cousin and half-veela, and I transferred to Hogwarts to find my mate, since I haven't found him yet at Beauxbaton. It seems you are my mate, and your name?" she asked.

"Blaise Zabini, I'm Draco's housemate and nice to meet you, I guess" he answered.

"What just happened?" Pansy asked.

"The first stage of the bonding between a veela and their mate" said Draco in awe. "Finding the mate and recognizing him by looking him in the eyes, followed by the kiss, which is the second stage and happens right after the first stage" he added.

Blaise glanced at him. "What's the next stage?" he asked.

"The third stage is accepting the veela and then the last stage is consummation, by saying 'I love you', and then the bond is completed" Draco told him.

"Don't worry, before you accept me I want to get to know you and you will probably want to get to know me" said Nicolette, moving unconsciously closer to Blaise, who blushed, a bit uncomfortable by the situation.

Draco chuckled slightly and smiled at his cousin, looking forward to finding his mate more every minute.

He could feel his mate's presence in the train, and had to forcibly stop himself from going out and finding his mate.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Nicky" Draco chuckled.

"You call yourself Nicky?" Pansy asked.

"Only Draco calls me that, and I call him Drake" Nicolette grinned evilly at her cousin, who stuck his tongue out at her playfully, before both blondes broke in laughter.

"What house do you want to be in, Nicolette?" Pansy asked.

"Slytherin" Nicolette answered without hesitation. "My father talked to your headmaster and he arranged for me to be sorted with the first-years" she said.

The two girls continued chatting while Blaise and Draco talked about quiddich, since they both were on the team, Draco as seeker and Blaise as chaser. After changing into their Slytherin robes, which were black for Nicolette, the train stopped and they headed for the carriages.

As they went through the other students, Draco could feel his mate and looked in each student's eyes as he went after Pansy to find a carriage.

"Don't worry Drake, you have plenty of time to find your mate" said Nicolette, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Besides, you don't want it to be public, do you?" she smirked.

Draco sighed in agreement. "I guess not" he said and they got into a carriage, which immediately started moving toward the castle.

They soon entered the castle and took their place at the Slytherin table in the great hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start.

Professor McGonagall entered through the doors to the great hall, followed by a line of nervous-looking first years.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled to the entire hall, his eyes twinkling in mirth when laid on Nicolette and Blaise, who sat close together.

"Hello and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and we would like to welcome a new student, Nicolette, who is a half-veela and transferred here from Beauxbaton after she couldn't find her mate. I see the transfer was a success and would like to congratulate the two. Also, Nicolette is, as you may have noticed from her looks, Draco Malfoy's cousin, and came here not just to find her mate but to help Mr. Malfoy find his mate, because, as some of you may already know, Mr. Malfoy is a veela and has come to his full veela heritage. Nicolette will be sorted with the first-year's, so, if you may, professor" he finished his speech, gesturing toward the transfiguration professor, who nodded her head and pulled out a stool and an old batted hat, placing it on the stool and taking out a long parchment, unrolling it and starting to read it.

"Nicolette Malfoy" she called out, glancing toward the girl who exchanged a small smile with her cousin before making her way toward the stool, sitting down gracefully and putting the sorting hat elegantly on her head. The hat barely touched her before it called "Slytherin" and Nicolette smiled proudly and got back to sit between Blaise and Draco, the latter smiling at her widely.

"Charlotte Atmore" McGonagall called next and the sorting continued.

After the sorting and the meal, they were about to head to the dungeons, when Dumbledore stopped them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, if you may?" he said and the three of them separated from the others and followed the old headmaster, who started to walk in a different way.

"Professor, where are we going?" Draco asked unsure, switching a confused look with Blaise.

"Since you and your cousin are veela, each of you will get his own dorm for him and his mate, so Mr. Zabini and Ms. Malfoy here will get their own dorm and you will get your own dorm for you and your mate, as soon as you meet them" he said, making a stop in front of two big drawings of angels, who almost looked like twins, but one was a girl and the other a boy, both have light blond hair, light blue eyes and light skin.

"You may change your passwords at any time, and your friends can visit you here, if you wish. The password for Ms. Nicolette and her mate here is 'purus sanguine serpentes', and is the female portrait" Dumbledore said and the female angel opened the door, Blaise and Nicolette stepping in after saying good night to Draco, the portrait closes after them.

"And for you, Mr. Malfoy, your password is 'serpentes et dracones', so good night and I wish you luck in finding your mate, whomever it is" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes and turned to leave, the male angel opening the door and Draco stepping in.

Inside there was a worm living room, with only one door, who Draco guessed was headed to the bedroom. He entered the bedroom and looked around. It had a king-size poster bed, and another door that led to the bathroom.

His trunk was already there, he noticed.

After taking a small shower and wearing a pair of boxers, Draco climbed on to the bed, sighing that he hadn't found his mate yet.

**Author's notes:** Thank you for reading! Next chapter I promise some Drarry! Don't forget to review! Be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Not so sure about the rating yet… Rated T for safety. Also, this story doesn't have a beta.

**Ships (by order of appearance):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, Harry/Draco, …

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?

**Disclaimer:** Well, as much as I would like to believe so in my twisted little mind, I, in fact, do **not** own any of the characters, the story, and everything else.

**Chapter 2:** **September 2'th, Monday 1996.**

"Blaise, will you shut up?" Draco growled at his supposedly best-friend.

"Aww, is wittle Dwacey-poo upset that he hasn't found his mate yet?" Blaise teased and Nicolette laughed, using laughing Pansy for support.

The morning hit Draco at once and he bolted out of his bed, sensing that his mate is awake.

After getting ready he got out and asked the female angel to call Blaise and Nicolette, who soon came out of their dorm. They were smiling at each other and the sight made Draco chuckle.

"I understand that the third stage is completed?" he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yep" Nicolette said dreamily and Blaise blushed a bit.

Draco smiled at them and they made their way to the great hall, meeting with Pansy in the entrance before sitting in the Slytherin table.

They ate, light conversation buzzing near Draco, though he wasn't listening, focused on thinking who his mate might be, before Snape came to their table to give out schedules and Draco lost his train of thought.

"Draco, Nicolette" Snape greeted them.

"Uncle Sevvie!" Nicolette called and hugged him, to his and everyone else in the hall's great surprise.

"Nicolette, I almost forgot how… Hufflepuff you may be at times" Snape said, fixing his robes after Nicolette let go of him.

She chuckled. "So, did you come here to hand us our schedules?" she asked.

"Yes. Here is yours, Draco, Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson…" Snape trailed off while Draco looked at his schedule.

"Double Potions, Transfiguration, then double Charms and all that before lunch!" Draco pouted.

"Oh look, I have Potions now too" Nicolette said and smirked at a pouting Draco.

After they finished breakfast, Nicolette said goodbye to Blaise and she and Draco made their way to advanced Potions, while Pansy and Blaise went to their own class.

"So who else made it to advanced Potions, I wonder?" Draco asked himself and Nicolette raised an eyebrow at him, but before she could say anything, they got there and got into the classroom.

Draco stopped, feeling a slight shiver go through him.

"My mate is here" he whispered to his cousin, whose eyes widened and she looked around in the people who were present, Draco following her lead.

There were only two Slytherins, who were the two Malfoy's, a Hufflepuff named Ernie Macmillan, two Ravenclaws named Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin, and three Gryffindors, the lot containing Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter, the three standing and chatting near a front table. There were only two tables.

Draco looked at each person's eyes, getting more and more frustrated as he crossed the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaws, being left with the Griffindorks.

"What exactly are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow toward the blonde. Draco sighed and looked over to him. "Trying to find my ma-" he was able to say before his eyes met Harry's emerald eyes and everything seized to exist except the two of them.

Both boys stared at each other for a couple of seconds, sparks begin to fly inside their head. Then they gasped for air together and before they knew what was going on, Draco jumped Harry, snogging him senseless, and Harry gave in the kiss, deepening it and twining his hands in Draco's soft blonde hair, moaning lightly while he used the front table for support.

"Mr. Malfoy, as glad as I am that you found your mate, and I don't, considering who it is, please stop snogging him so that I can start my class" Snape's voice interrupted them, and they both quickly pulled away, very flushed and quite messy, to find a horror-filled classroom around them. Nicolette was smiling dreamily and practically drooling over the sight of the two hot boys snogging, while Hermione had a mixed expression on her face, a mix of horror and shock, but not as shocked as Seamus, Terry, Ernie and Lisa, who were all shocked and surprised as well, but quickly sat down under the glare of the Potions master, who had an expression of distaste on him.

"What just happened?" Harry asked and the classroom turned to look at him, Draco smirking at him. "It seems I just found my mate" said and turned to the table where the two Ravenclaws sat, quickly joined by a very giggling Nicolette, while the Gryffindors sat with the Hufflepuff boy.

"Always knew you had it in you, Drake" she giggled.

Draco turned to glare at her. "What, exactly, if I may ask?" he said in a low tone of voice.

"Oh, come on, I know you, you were gay since the day you were born" she teased "but you hadn't tolled Lucius yet? I thought you knew your mate was male since your birthday" she added. Draco blushed slightly. "Well, I may have pushed it aside for the last minute, like after I find my mate" he said sheepishly.

"Well, now you have to tell him, or else Severus will tell him first, and then he will be even angrier" Nicolette set a fact and turned to listen to Snape, who was lecturing about some potion. Draco glanced toward Harry and stared at him, nearly grilling holes on his back.

'So Potter is my mate' thought Draco as he stared at the brunet. 'Well, I guess it could be worse, at least he could look nice if he gets rid of those glasses and those hideous over-large clothes and do something about that hair… Hmm, I wonder what's hiding under those robes' Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to answer my question?" Snape's voice startled Draco and he blushed, looking at his godfather.

"Can you repeat that, professor?" Draco sent his most charming smile at the older man, who sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering to himself "patience, Severus, patience".

"Miss Malfoy, maybe you can be of assistance to Mr. Malfoy?" Snape drawled.

"Huh?" Nicolette raised her head and hid the parchment she was scribbling on from the professor, but not from Draco, who snorted as he saw drawings of Blaise on the parchment.

Nicolette glared at him. "Dragon scales" she said arrogantly and the Potions master sighed again.

"Yes, correct, now if you both could focus on the lesson instead of your mates, that would be great" Snape came back to the front of the class, muttering "who ever gave the idea that veelas should be blonde, I would like to meet them" under his breath. From where he was sitting, Draco could see the tips of Harry's ears turning pink and he smirked to himself, trying to concentrate on Snape's lecture.

As the bell rang at the end of the double Potions lesson, both Harry and Draco nearly bolted out of the classroom, Harry trying to get away from the blonde, who tried to catch up to Harry and talk to him.

"Potter, will you wait up?" Draco called, racing after the slightly taller boy, who tried his best to ignore him.

"Harry" Draco said and Harry froze to the spot, Draco nearly crashing into him.

"What did you call me?" Harry said, turning to look at the other boy, who was slightly panting and quite impressed of Harry's physical abilities.

"Harry, you are my mate, do you understand that?" Draco questioned.

"No I am not, Malfoy, it is just some sort of horrible mistake. I am not your mate, so leave me alone" Harry said and turned to go, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"It's not a mistake, Harry. We completed the first and second stage of the bonding, you are my mate and I would like it if you tried to get to know me before you reject me" Draco said in a hurt voice.

"Find another mate, then" Harry suggested, wincing at Draco's voice.

"I can't, you are my mate and if you will reject me I will slowly die of a broken heart" Draco said in a low voice.

"What?" Harry turned to look at him, a bit surprised.

"That's what happens when a mate rejects his veela or if the veela doesn't find his mate until he turns 17" Draco told him.

"I… I had no idea… But I can't be your mate, aren't we supposed to hate each other?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's not random, you know, the veela and it's mate are supposed to complete each other, be the perfect choice for one another, and usually they share some sort of strong emotions between them, although there could be pairs who hadn't met each other before, like Blaise and Nicolette. I guess we did share some strong emotions, even if the wrong sort" Draco explained, chuckling sadly.

"But what, suddenly it all changed? Like a love potion, forcing you to love someone you have hated before or never even met?" Harry asked bitterly.

"No, I guess the strong emotions we shared probably weren't fully platonic as we might have thought. There has to be something out there in order for the bond to happen" Draco blushed, as did Harry.

"Then what about your cousin?" Harry interrogated.

"If the bond happens between two people who first met, their personalities match and they truly are the perfect match for each other" Draco said.

There was silence for a moment, before Draco spoke again.

"So will you at least try to get to know me?" Draco begged. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, fine, I guess I can try, but we should really get to class before we are late" he said.

Draco smiled. "I have Transfiguration next" he said.

"Me to" Harry said and they made their way to the Transfiguration class.

"So tell me, how did you get into Snape's advanced class?" Draco asked.

"It seems McGonagall made it her life mission to make me an Auror" Harry joked. "She talked to Snape and finally convinced him to let me pass on a probation period, but not Ron" Harry rolled his eyes. "I have to thank her though, even if I decided I don't want to be an Auror anymore it will still help me with what I want to do" Harry mused and they entered the advanced Transfiguration classroom.

The others were already there, and word seemed to have spread around, because everyone was staring at the two boys as if waiting for them to start snogging again. Harry blushed hotly, Draco smiling and thinking that this blushing Harry might be the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Come on, let's go sit down" Draco said, pulling a flushed Harry after him and they sat together at a table in the back of the classroom, the other student's eyes following them.

"Harry!" suddenly Hermione joined their table, grabbing a very protesting Ron after her. "What happened in Potions?" she asked.

"Harry is my mate, Granger. Jeez, for a smart person you sure are slow" Draco said, obviously annoyed by their presence.

"But…" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Can you at least act nice toward my friends?" Harry was quite amused by the looks on his friends' faces.

"Oh, fine, you just have to spoil all the fun, now, don't you? Hermione, then, I am a veela and Harry is my mate and I sure am getting tired of repeating myself" Draco said.

"What? But you hate each other! And you're Malfoy, and a Slytherin!" Ron called.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but can you explain it to them?" he asked and Harry chuckled and opened his mouth to explain but was cut by McGonagall, who entered the classroom.

After the school day was over Draco headed for lunch, after giving Harry the opportunity to explain the situation to his friends while Draco told his cousin about their past rivalry.

"Does that mean were friends with the Griffindorks now?" Blaise sniggered.

"Do what you want, but be nice to Harry" Draco scolded.

"Ooh, _Harry_" Pansy mocked and Draco glared at her.

"Yes, why, you expect me to call him Potter for the rest of my life?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"That wouldn't be very pleasant" he heard Harry's voice from behind him. He turned to see Harry getting closer to him, Ron and Hermione after him, eyeing Draco suspiciously. Draco blushed slightly and smiled at harry, ignoring his sniggering friends.

"Harry, would you like to sit with us at the Slytherin table?" Draco suggested hopefully. Harry glanced at his friends and then at the Slytherins. "Umm, sure, Draco" he said and Draco felt his heart race at the sound of Harry calling him by his given name. His smile widened while Harry turned to look at the other Slytherins, not noticing the change his words made in Draco.

"I don't think we properly introduced, Harry Potter" said Harry to Nicolette and she smiled.

"Nicolette Malfoy, nice to meet you" she said.

"You two look very alike" Harry mentioned and the cousins exchanged amused glances.

"Lucius's twin brother is my dad, and both I and Draco look mostly like our fathers, therefore we look alike" explained Nicolette.

"Your dad has a twin brother? I never knew that" said Harry to Draco.

"They are identical twins. Andrews and his family lives in France" he mentioned.

"Bonjour" Nicolette chuckled.

They entered the great hall and Harry separated from his friends, going to sit with the Slytherins while chatting with Blaise and Draco about Quidditch, not noticing the looks he was getting from the stunned hall.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" they heard the headmaster's voice from behind them and quickly got up, facing him.

"Yes, professor, you wanted something?" Harry couldn't help but blush under the old man's twinkling eyes that gazed upon the two boys.

"I see you found your mate, Mr. Malfoy, congratulations are in order" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Thank you" said Draco happily, making Harry blush even harder.

"If you come after me, you will be free for the rest of the day to spend time with each other, I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind picking up your homework for you" said Dumbledore, walking outside the great hall, the two boys soon following him.

They got to the two angel-posters, and Dumbledore turned at the two boys, the twinkling still present in his eyes.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would help you settle in, you trunk will be sent soon, and this will be where you will be living for the rest of your school years" said Dumbledore and turned to walk away without another word. Harry raised an eyebrow toward the blonde standing next to him in question, the latter sighing and beginning to explain.

"The girl angel, her name is Angela, as I have learnt already, is the entrance to Nicolette's and Blaise's room, and the male angel, her twin brother Raphael, is the entrance to our room. '_Dragon's nest'_. I decided to change the password, but if you don't like it then we could change it" Draco added while the angel, Raphael, opened the door and let them in.

Harry observed the room he was in. "You mean I get to have my own room? Well, with you of course but that is a major relief in comparison to Ron's and Neville's snores. Oh, I hope you don't snore… Do you snore?" Harry asked, unsure.

Draco laughed. "No, don't worry, I do not snore but I sure hope you don't" he added.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "No, I don't either. So, where are our beds?" he asked, already making his way to the only door he saw, seeing the big bed. "Don't tell me we have to sleep in the same bed!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, I could just sleep on the couch" Draco said and Harry looked at him a bit startled.

"What? No, no one is sleeping on the couch, I don't want you to suffer because of me" he said, blushing slightly. Draco smiled at him genuinely and Harry was taken aback for a moment from Draco's silver-grey eyes, which shone with the most warmth and sincerity he has ever seen on the blonde.

They spent the entire afternoon getting to know each other, later ordering food from Dobby, who was a nice surprise to Harry while he delivered Harry's trunk. After eating they went to sleep, each boy is laying nearly on the edge of the bed, looking in opposite directions, until they drifted to sleep.

**Author notes:** Wow that was long! I'm really not that used to writing long chapters like this, and I even cut out a possibly nice little fluff scene between the two getting to know each other just to make it not so long… Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who read my story and to send little Draco's covered in chocolates to _**realworldiscruel**_ and _**sweet19**_ for the warm reviews and for all those who added my story as favorite! (Too lazy to put the names, though) You have my love! Also, as I promised, Drarry! :D What will happen in the next morning when they will wake up all snuggled up together? (Cause we know that would happen *evil grin*) Stay tuned! I have a small holiday vacation coming up and I hope I will be able to write more chapters during it, 'cuz after this holiday and 'till the summer break I won't have a minute to breathe, what with all the exams that are coming up *panic attack!* so try not to kill me -_- I am, however, quite disappointed that no one noticed the passwords, I worked hard on translating that and thinking of it! (Not really, Google translate… *batting eyelashes and waggles eyebrows stupidly*) So there will be no more clever (okay, maybe not so clever T.T) Latin and French passwords and spells and stuff… P;


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Rated T for safety. No beta.

**Ships (by order of appearance, including one-sided):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, …

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly… -_-

**Chapter 3:** **September 3'th, Tuesday 1996.**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling exceptionally giddy, opening his eyes and finding that he was snuggled with a sleeping Harry. His mate, Harry. Draco blushed and couldn't help a smile forming on his face, while his expression softened from the initial shock to feeling like this is where he belonged. Snuggled up with Harry Potter, of all people! Draco had to admit that there were some feelings toward the other boy before this whole veela mess, but he was in denial, even for himself. He peeked over Harry's mess of a hair and saw the time on a clock that was standing on the drawer next to the bed, wincing at how late it was. He decided to wake Harry, hoping he was a light sleeper.

"Harry" he whispered softly, nuzzling into Harry's neck. "Harry… It's time to get up, love…" he said.

Harry murmured something and got back to sleep. Draco sighed, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Harry!" he shouted, startling the other boy to open his eyes.

"Damn, Draco, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" complained Harry. Then he noticed in what position they were and blushed hotly. Draco giggled.

"You look so cute when you're blushing, Harry, I could get used to this… And you called me Draco!" Draco hugged Harry happily, making the other boy blush even harder.

"Well yeah, as you said, I can't keep calling you Malfoy if were… You know…" Harry said, sliding away from Draco uncomfortably, not noticing the flash of hurt in Draco's eyes.

"Come on, let's head to breakfast" yawned Harry and pulled Draco out of bed.

"You can use the bathroom first, since we only got one and I take longer to get ready" Draco blushed slightly, making Harry laugh.

"I figured, well don't worry, I don't need more than five minutes" Harry said and closed the bathroom door after him.

Draco smiled to himself and looked over at Harry's trunk. Curios, he opened it and peeked through the clothes.

"Uh, hideous" he muttered to himself. "Harry?" he called through the closed door.

"Yeah?" he heard Harry's voice muffled through the door.

"Don't make any plans this Friday cause were going to Hogsmeade" Draco said.

Harry opened the door, already dressed and drying his hair with a towel, sending a chuckle toward the blonde. "Like on a date?" he joked, although his cheeks turned light pink.

"Like a shopping trip. I've seen your clothes, and their hideous! We have got to go buy you new clothes as soon as possible, and do something about your hair and those awful glasses" Draco said.

Harry chuckled. "What if I happen to like the way I look?" he asked, removing the towel and shaking his head like a dog, to Draco's astonishment.

"What if I don't care?" answered Draco, enjoying the sight in front of him.

Harry laughed and Draco found his cheeks growing hot, so he decided it was time to get ready, and went inside the bathroom, preparing for a nice warm shower.

After the shower and after both boys were completely ready, they got out and made their way to the great hall, deciding not to interrupt Blaise and Nicolette if they were still in their room. As they entered the great hall, they noticed the two already sitting at the Slytherin table.

Draco made a move toward the Slytherin table, as usual, before he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Oh no you don't" said Harry, starting to pull the other boy toward the Gryffindor table.

"I sat with your friends so I think that it's time you sat with mine" Harry said.

"But Ha-rry, they are Gryffindorks!" whined Draco, pouting. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"You look so cute when you pout, Malfoy" sneered Harry and sat them both between Ron and Hermione, who were sniggering at that comment.

"Shut up" muttered Draco, blushing. "I am not cute. I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's are not cute" Draco said arrogantly.

Harry giggled.

"Morning Harry, umm, why is he sitting with us?" Ginny pointed at the blonde, who glared at her.

"Because I am a veela and Harry is my mate?" he said sarcastically while Harry piled an enormous amount of food on his plate. Draco watched in disgust as Harry and Ron fought who had more food on their plate.

"Gryffindors are disgusting" Draco declared and Harry sent a glance toward him before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"But why are you sitting here?" Ginny insisted.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me, what do you even know about veelas?" he asked.

"I know Fleur Delacour, and she is a veela" Ginny said. Draco snorted at that.

"Fleur is a quarter-veela, and the veela blood in her isn't dominant" Draco stated.

"How do you know? Fleur stayed with us over the summer, and is marrying my oldest brother" Ginny said.

"I know because she's a distant relative of mine" Draco said.

"How does it have to do with Harry?" Ginny said, annoyed.

"He is my mate. Do you even understand what that means?" Draco sighed.

Ginny opened her mouth, closing it again after she couldn't find a response and blushing slightly.

"Exactly. Well, Harry being my mate means we are destined to be together" Draco smiled while Harry blushed slightly, stuffing a piece of pie to his mouth.

"What? But that can't be true! Just leave him alone, Malfoy" Ginny warned.

"No can do, Weaslette, you'll just have to get used to my charming presence, I'm not leaving" Draco said, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist possessively, pulling him a bit closer. As Harry choked slightly on his food, growing deep red in the face, Ginny and Draco glared at each other, neither willing to back away.

"Uh, guys? Your making me feel awkward" said Harry.

"But of course, their practically fighting over you" said Hermione, choking back a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Are you that oblivious, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry just stared at Ron. "You too, Ron?" he asked.

His friends just sighed in despair.

"Come on Harry, if you're done eating I will take some food with us because I don't want to stay here anymore" Draco stated and pulled Harry after him, levitating some food after them.

"Will you at least try to be civil with my friends?" Harry rolled his eyes as they got out of the great hall, Draco munching on some toast.

"I tried, but she was nearly hitting on you and I can't let that happen" Draco stated.

"She wasn't, she's like a little sister to me" Harry said, blushing.

"Wow, Potter, you really are oblivious" Draco said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now let's get to class" he said and led the way to the History of Magic class, Draco following and writing himself a mental note to make Harry see how hot he really is.

After classes Harry and Draco stayed in their room, reading together on the couch, side by side.

Draco hummed happily, Harry sending him an amused glance, enjoying the sound of his voice. Harry placed his head on Draco's shoulder, relaxing. Draco blushed and smiled at his mate.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I…" Draco stammered, blushing.

"You have a beautiful voice, Draco" Harry said and Draco blushed even harder, smiling.

"Thank you" he said. Harry raised his head from Draco's shoulder and looked at him.

"You look so cute when you blush" Harry whispered, smiling.

Their faces were a kiss distance, and that fact made both of them flush red and look away in embarrassment.

Harry stood up and pulled Draco from the couch, their faces ending up an inch apart. Draco blushed and Harry smiled.

"Come on, let's go to dinner" he said, his hot breath brushing on Draco's lips.

Harry took Draco's hand in his and they went together to the great hall, Draco's veela side nearly jumping with joy that his mate accepted him, even if unconsciously, and completed the third stage.

**Author's notes:** A little explanation- The third stage actually means that the mate accepts the veela **romantically**. Now that you know that, what will happen next? Their relationship is developing, Yay!

Also, since I'm doing each day as a chapter, I don't control the length and its **way** too long sometimes, so I have to cut out some things and adjust them because the chapters are too long, and sometimes its too short, but my muse is being a bitch so…

Also, lots of Drarry kisses to _**Luv4RobPattz**_, _**Cissa The Bookworm**_ and _**bluedragonstorm**_ (I hope I satisfied you lol) for reviewing my story! 3 ! Please review and be nice ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Rated T for safety. No beta.

**Ships (by order of appearance, including one-sided):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, …

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… *sob*

**Chapter 4:** **September 4'th, Wednesday 1996.**

"So, Harry, if you don't want to be an Auror, what do you want to be?" Draco asked. He and Harry were cuddled on the couch together, making their homework. Harry lowered his Transfiguration book and looked at Draco, who had apparently finished all of his homework and looked up at Harry from his position, curled up in Harry's chest.

"Well, umm… Actually I always wanted to be an artist" Harry said, a new light shining in his eyes. "I always enjoyed drawing and I draw whenever I can" he blushed slightly.

"You draw?" Draco asked excitedly. "Can I see it?" he asked, sending a hopeful look at the brunet. Harry sighed.

"Okay, let me get them… Damn, I can't be able to say no when you give me that puppy dog eyes, you look so cute!" Harry laughed and got up from the couch, making his way to the bedroom.

"I am not cute!" Draco pouted, slightly disappointed that now he wasn't cuddled with his mate, as before. He was answered with a laugh that made butterflies fly in his belly. He absolutely loved Harry's laugh, a strong, ringing laugh that filled the room with his contagiousness. Draco found that everything about the other boy wondered him, and he was hooked. He also knew that veelas fall in love faster, but he decided to give Harry the time he needed.

Harry came out of the bedroom, holding several drawing canvases, and Draco took them in curiosity, looking at them.

"Wow" he breathed, his wide eyes observing the drawing in front of him. He took another one. "Harry, these are amazing!" he said in awe. He wasn't lying, Harry was good, and his drawings were good enough for Draco to want to buy them and hang them in his house, and that says something. Then Draco furrowed his brows in slight annoyance.

"What?" Harry asked in anxiety at Draco's expression.

"Why is it that everything you do you do perfectly?" Draco complained, placing the drawings on the table and pulling Harry to his lap. Harry smiled at him in relief, blushing.

Draco ran his thumb on Harry's flushed cheek, fascinated as it flushed hotter.

"Draco, I- I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you" Harry admitted, his face redder than ever, and drew nearer, so that their noses brushed. Harry looked at Draco's eyes, uncertain, before he closed his eyes and drew nearer until their lips met.

This kiss was different from the one they shared in the Potion's classroom. It was soft, gentle, and made Draco nearly melt into the kiss. They separated, their foreheads resting against each other, and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're accepting me, Harry" Draco said happily. Harry smiled at him.

"Well, maybe there was something there before but I haven't realized it" Harry admitted, blushing.

Draco was about to answer when a knocking sound was heard from the window in the room they were in.

The two boys looked at the window and discovered an owl trying to get their attention. Draco sighed and got up, taking the letter away from the owl and opening it. It was a letter from his father, since that morning Draco finally sent a letter telling his parents about his mate.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have received your letter, and I am quite disappointed that your mate is Harry-sodding-  
>Potter.<em>

_However, your mother gave me specific orders and I am to follow them, whether I like it or  
>not.<em>

_I am better now, and although I feel like karma is laughing at me with both the fact that  
>your mate is a male, and both the fact that it is Harry-fucking-Potter.<em>

_I will be okay with it, don't worry, I guess I just need some time._

_Your mother would like to congratulate you two and invite Potter to the manor over  
>Christmas<em>

_Also, she wants to invite Nicolette and her mate too, and your little friends as well._

_But please, don't bring the entire bloody Gryffindor house to the manor, you may select  
>several friends to come<em>

_I do hope he is treating you well, and that you are happy, because as much as I despise the  
>boy, I still want you to be happy.<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius._

Draco smiled to himself, shaking his head in amusement, then gave his family owl some owl treats and came back to sit with Harry.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde as he sat in his lap.

"Lucius" Draco said and handed the letter to Harry, leaning in to him in happiness.

Harry read the letter and then smiled.

"So does this mean he accepts us?" Harry asked. Draco felt his heart fluttering as Harry said _us_. He couldn't help a grin slowly forming on his face. "Yeah" he whispered softly.

"And I'm invited to the manor for Christmas?" Harry laughed. "Well, that should be interesting. Can Ron and Hermione come?" he asked hopefully, looking at Draco with puppy-dog eyes. Draco sighed. He really couldn't say no to his mate, now, could he?

"Fine, but you owe me one" Draco smiled mischievously. Harry raised his eyebrow, clearly not understanding what the blonde was hinting about.

Draco cuffed Harry's cheek with his hand, moving closer and kissing Harry. Harry's eyes widened slightly in understanding and he smiled as he gave to the kiss, pulling Draco closer.

"Hey guys, I hope we aren't interrupting- Oh" the sound of Blaise's voice broke them apart. Nicolette giggled and Draco glared at the pair for interrupting the kiss, while Harry blushed crimson, smiling sheepishly.

"Well then, I think we bothered you enough, come on, Nicolette, we'll just go to dinner without them" Blaise said, sending a wink at the two boys and starting to push his girlfriend outside the portrait hole.

"But-" Nicolette stammered. "I wanted to see them snogging some more!" she whined and made the two boys still on the couch flush. Blaise sighed, shaking his head in half amusement half annoyance.

"Well, it would be nice if we get to properly snog without owls and annoying cousins interrupting us" said Draco in annoyance and Harry laughed, hugging the pouting boy.

"Well, don't worry, we have all the time in the world" he whispered softly and nuzzled into Draco's neck, to Draco's delight.

He couldn't help a smile forming on his face. Life was great, and nothing could go wrong.

Boy was he wrong.

**Author's notes:** I hate myself for adding this twist but I had to! I was sugar poisoned from all the fluff! So next chapter will be a bit different, to say the least… (MUHAHAHA!) And I hope you won't hate me after it! Plus, after the phrase "nothing can go wrong" something HAS to go wrong, you know that? Also, it was beginning to get one-dimensional and boring, so I had to- Oops! Nearly spilled the beans there ;) (TROLOLOL U MAD BRO?)

Don't worry, it will still be funny, in my own twisted way… ;P

Also, lots of butterfly kisses for **_bluedragonstorm_** and **_Luv4RobPattz_** for the warm reviews! Love you all, my little D's! Yes. Those were AVPM references. Now Riddle me this, eh? ;)

I am really sorry, but my brain is a puddle of pudding. Anyway, onward to chapter 5! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Rated T for safety. No beta.

**Ships (by order of appearance, including one-sided):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Voldemort/Bellatrix, Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Voldemort/Draco, …

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but mah twisted little mind…

**Chapter 5:** **September 5'th, Thursday 1996.**

"Wormtail, fetch me my biscuits" said a drawling hissing voice from the tall arm chair. The chubby ratty-looking man next to him bowed and went out of the room in a hurry. A hand with long, white fingers took the piece of newspaper that was lying next to the arm chair on the small table and flipped it open, looking at the headline. The other hand grabbed the arm of the arm chair, as the man's snake-like nostrils expand and an angry hiss escaped from his mouth. His blood-red eyes moved, reading the paper, and slowly his mouth grew into an unappealing smile.

"His lordiness" the man named Wormtail said in a shaken voice, approaching the chair, a silver tray with biscuits in his hands, pink lace decorating the tray.

Voldemort's eyes snapped to look at his servant, an evil smile on his face.

"Wormtail, my servant," Voldemort hissed in a quiet and almost cheery voice, making Wormtail squeak. "Call the Malfoy's at once" ordered and took a biscuit, dipping it in a pink tea cup.

Wormtail nodded and exited the room quickly. Voldemort smiled to himself. He loved being badass.

As he finished his Chamomile tea, a knock was heard from the door.

"Yes" he smiled to himself. The door opened and revealed three people. First came in Bellatrix, an excited and admiring look in her eyes. After her came her sister, a cautious look in her eyes while keeping close to her husband, who came in right after her, a blank expression on his face. Voldemort's smile faded and he sighed to himself, placing his hand on his face in slight annoyance.

"Bella, my dear, what a surprise you're here, considering the fact that I called the Malfoy's…" he said, rolling his eyes under his palm before removing it.

The woman he was referring to just kept smiling. A slight twitch appeared in her lord's left eye.

"And how's Rodolphus?" he asked, perhaps in a little more menace than he intended. Oh well, he wasn't called the light lord, you know…

Bellatrix's smile quickly faded. "Fine, fine… He suddenly wants to have kids…" she muttered to herself.

"My lord? Is there some reason you called us here, your greatness?" Lucius urged. Narcissa, near him, squeezed his arm lightly, still wearing her blank expression, much like her husband.

"Ah yes, Lucius, Narcissa, I heard about Draco and his veela heritage" Voldemort drawled. Narcissa flinched and Lucius gulped. "I was disappointed in his choice of a mate, but you can't choose them, now can you? This is a step back in my evil genius plan to kill Harry Potter, and I can't let that happen" Voldemort said. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged frightened looks.

"My lord, what do you mean-" Lucius said shakily.

"I mean, Lucius, bring me the boy" Voldemort's eyes glimmered with danger. Lucius's eyes widened while Narcissa blanched.

"But, his lordiness, he is our son's mate, if you kill him, Draco will die" Lucius said, his voice hoarse.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Then find a loop hole or something in this veela thing, because I can't spare the life of that git Potter just because he is your son's mate" he said.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged looks.

"But, my lord, what do you expect from us? There is no loop hole and you must know it" Lucius practically begged.

"I do not care. Find him a different mate, that is none of my business, just bring me the boy" Voldemort said.

"Find him a different mate? But, that is not possible, and even if it was, who?" Lucius asked, puzzled.

Voldemort smiled. "Oh, let me handle this" he said, a glint in his eyes that made Lucius shudder. Bellatrix frowned slightly.

"I'll find the perfect mate for our little Draco" Voldemort said in almost a dreamy tone of voice.

Sure, he was disappointed when he found out during the summer that he wasn't Draco's mate. He thought that with the protection of a veela there will be no stopping him, plus he had a thing for the young blonde.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a cautious look, and Voldemort decided to end the conversation.

"Bring me the boy. You have until Wednesday" he said.

"Wednesday? That's in less than a week" Lucius choked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, did I just stutter?" Voldemort rolled his eyes. Honestly!

"No, I just… That doesn't give us much time" Lucius said.

"Whatever. Now please go, you are disrupting my slumber" Voldemort said.

They exited, looking at each other nervously. Voldemort looked down and saw that Bellatrix was still there, bent next to the arm of his chair, looking up at him with admiring eyes. He sighed.

"Yes, Bellatrix?" he asked exasperatedly.

"My lord, how about you mate him with Rodolphus, and then I will be free to…" she blushed and smiled seductively at him, fluttering her heavy eyelashes. He winced.

"Err, I already have the perfect candidate, but thank you, Bella, my dear" he said. Her face fell and she left the room.

As the doors closed, Voldemort let go a sigh of relief. Wow, that was close!

He pulled his fluffy pink sleep mask on his head and was about to get up to go to his chamber, when Wormtail, slightly shaking, entered the room.

"Yes, Wormtail, what now?" he asked, quite annoyed.

"S-Severus is here, my lord" he squeaked out.

"Fine, send him in" Voldemort muttered and Wormtail quickly rushed out of the room.

"My lord?" Severus entered the room, raising his eyebrows just a touch at the sight of Voldemort's sleep mask, which lay on his hairless forehead. "I'm guessing you already read the newspaper, since I just saw Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix outside" he smirked.

"Yes Severus, and I ordered them to bring me the boy until Wednesday, and you are to help them so no one suspects a thing" Voldemort ordered.

"But because of his veela state, Draco can't leave Potter's side, and, if he dies, so does Draco" Severus explained slowly.

"Yes, I know, Lucius already shared that fact with me, but I said that if he wants to save his child, he must find a loop hole in this veela thing, or find Draco a different mate, other than that that is not of my business, it's not my fault he chose the Potter boy" Voldemort said.

"My lord, you do realize that Draco did not choose Potter, but his unconscious mind picked the best choice for him, physically, emotionally and magically. I know Draco and I know that the fact that Potter is quite handsome, in Draco's eyes, helped, but other than that, they probably shared some sort of strong feelings toward one another, and when Draco had his veela heritage, he also received a magical boost, and a big one, from what Narcissa told me, in order to be able to protect his mate, which he will. They already completed the third stage, which means their bond is almost tied, and-" Severus was cut by his master's raised hand, and a sharp look.

"Does your little speech have a point, Severus?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes. You must spare the child's life, he is no match to you, my lord, anyway, so why waste your time on him, Because of one prophecy?" Severus asked.

"That prophecy has tortured me for too long for me to set it aside, as you suggest. I will not spare his life and that is final" Voldemort said, ending the conversation. Severus gave him a short look before ducking his head and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

As the door closed, Voldemort sighed, and got up, making his way to his chamber, lying on his bed.

He pulled a pink unicorn plushy to him and snuggled with it, pulling the sleep mask over his eyes before drifting to his afternoon slumber.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this chapter was too much fun to write! Did you get the AVPM references? I literally laughed out loud at some of the things I wrote. Also, awkward-Voldie-Draco-hug reference! I wanted to add some Voldie/nose, but… Oh well, maybe later (Voldie is jelly at Sev's nose ;3 ) … On to chapter 6 and the makeover! Huzzah!

Also, lots of butterfly kisses to **_Letora of Slytherin_**, **_keactress16_** and **_bluedragonstorm_** for reviewing my last chapter ;) This chapter has really been more of a comic relief and a plot twist, so I hope you won't hate it to bad

Important message: I am working now on the 6'th chapter. I am a little stuck and I am super busy with exams until June 28... I was hoping to get more chapters done in the holiday break but oh well... Anyway, sorry if the chapters will come late, I just don't have time to do... Anything, really XS


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Rated T for safety. No beta.

**Ships (by order of appearance, including one-sided):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Voldemort/Bellatrix, Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Voldemort/Draco, Theo/Pansy, Seamus/Dean, …

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own them, Draco and Harry would be making out non stop…

**Chapter 6:** **September 6'th, Friday 1996.**

"Good morning Gryffindorks" Draco said as he and Harry sat together at the Gryffindor table. Harry rolled his eyes.

Ever since the little fight between Draco and Ginny, Harry had asked them both to act nicely and Draco did try to be civil with Harry's friends, even finding some common interests between him and Hermione, to their surprise.

"Morning" Ron greeted them in a mouthful of food.

"Morning" Hermione also greeted them, hidden behind her copy of today's Daily Prophet.

"Something interesting, Mione?" Harry asked her, exchanging an amused look with Draco.

"No, still no sign as to where Voldemort is hiding" she said off hand, making Ron shiver and Harry to roll his eyes. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable, since he knew where Voldie was hiding. Harry noticed him flinch uncomfortably. He raised an eyebrow pointedly toward the blonde, and Draco sighed.

"As much as I would like to get the old wanker caught," Draco said, and Ron chocked on his food, laughing, Hermione stiffing a laugh as well while Harry's chuckling. "I can't tell on him for that would jeopardize my family" he finished with an exasperated sigh.

"That's okay, Draco" Harry said, still chuckling.

"So, what are you boys planning for today?" Hermione changed the subject, giggling.

"Oh, Draco and I are going to Hogsmeade" Harry tolled them.

"I am going to give him a makeover, he clearly needs one" Draco said.

"Thank you Draco, you are oh so kind" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see the new you, Harry" Hermione chuckled.

"That makes one of us" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, when are the tryouts for the team?" Ron asked.

"Oh, their tomorrow" Harry said.

"Hey Draco, do you want to help me with the tryouts for the quidditch team? I was made quidditch captain this year" Harry suddenly asked.

"Are you sure? You can't trust Slytherins, you know, I might sabotage you or something" Draco chuckled. "Anyway I prefer to sit in the stands and enjoy the view" Draco purred.

Harry blushed. Hermione giggled, which made Harry blush even harder. Draco licked his lips unconsciously.

"Let's go, Harry. I can't wait for this makeover" Draco said and pulled Harry after him.

They were slowly making their way to Hogsmeade, holding hands and standing close to each other, light chatter echoing between them, though Draco was thinking of Harry's makeover, those thoughts leading to something else entirely.

"Draco" Harry's voice shook Draco out of his thoughts and he flushed pink, looking at Harry.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry repeated his question, raising his eyebrow at Draco. Draco looked around and saw that they were already at Hogsmeade.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah" Harry chuckled. "What were you thinking of?" he asked, curious.

"Umm" Draco blushed harder and tried to change the subject. "Ooh, look, Honeydukes!" he rushed there, pulling Harry after him.

After buying enormous amounts of chocolate, most of it Draco's, Draco decided to start the makeover. He dragged Harry inside a store, looking around at all the clothes.

"Yes, how can I help you?" a young woman stepped forward from behind the cash register.

"Were here to buy him a new wardrobe" Draco said in a business tone, pointing at Harry. The woman checked Harry from head to toe and nodded, failing to hide a glint of reorganization in her eyes.

"Okay. If you come here, please" she smiled at him as she charmed a measurement tape to measure Harry, while she was getting clothes for him.

"There. Now, Mr. Potter, I suggest this-" she began to say but Draco cut her off, stepping forward.

"Thank you, that is all" he said, going over the large pile of clothes that she brought.

The seller furrowed her brows and went back to stand behind the cash register, huffing.

"Here, try this on" Draco handed Harry a tight green shirt and a pair of jeans.

Harry did as he was said, and came out of the dressing room, looking… Hot!

Draco licked his lips and smiled, satisfied. He handed Harry more clothes.

Soon enough they went out of that store, hidden behind all their bags.

"Wow, Draco, don't you think this is too much?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm not quite done with you yet" Draco smiled and led the way to their next stop, the hair salon.

After Harry got a new haircut, which made his hair still messy but now styled, and new contacts as well, they decided to eat lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

"Draco, you really shouldn't have bought me all these things" Harry said.

"Oh but I had to, you saw yourself in the store, you looked like a sex god" Draco mentioned.

Harry blushed.

"I didn't… If anyone looks like a sex god it's you" he mumbled, his face growing hotter by the minute. Draco blushed slightly.

"Well, thank you, I know I'm hot, but we are discussing you at the moment, I mean, how can someone be this oblivious?" Draco wondered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco shook his head, sighing, and looked around the crowded inn. What he saw made his eyes widen and a smug smile appear on his lips.

"Harry" he made a gesture with his head toward a side table in the other side of the room. Harry followed his gaze and his eyes widened as well.

There were Pansy and Theo, in full view, snogging each other senseless.

"I don't think we should- Draco?" he asked, since the blonde was already on his way toward their table.

"Oh hello there Pansy, Theo, lovely day, isn't it?" Draco said in mirth.

The two in question broke apart and looked up at the blonde, flustered.

"Draco" Pansy groaned. Draco's smile widened.

Theo cleared his throat uncomfortably. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations are in order then, well, I'll leave you two love birds alone" he winked at them and went back to where Harry was chuckling.

"That wasn't very nice" he mentioned.

"Who said I was nice?" Draco asked seriously. Harry laughed.

"It was also very Slytherin of you" he said.

"I am a Slytherin, why, what would you do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not bother them now, but later tease them about it" Harry giggled.

"That wouldn't be very Gryffindor of you" Draco said.

"Well who said I'm a Gryffindor?" Harry said mysteriously.

"Umm, I don't know, maybe the sorting hat?" Draco offered.

"Have I told you that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I told her not to so she placed me into Gryffindor instead?" Harry said.

"What- you belong in Slytherin? Oh I'm so proud!" Draco hugged Harry. "But why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?" he asked.

"Because of you of course" Harry said. Draco blushed, remembering how he was in his first year, but Harry just smiled and kissed him.

"Hem hem" Nicolette's voice broke them apart, and Draco turned to glare at his grinning cousin.

"Am I interrupting something?" she giggled.

"Yes" Draco said, still glaring at her. Nicolette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't care" she said and sat with them.

"Where's Blaise?" Harry asked, chuckling at Draco's pout.

"Oh he's buying us butterbeers" she answered, at that moment the dark teen appearing behind her, two butterbeer glasses in his hands.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Blaise" Harry said.

He sat next to Nicolette, handing her one of the butterbeer glasses.

"So how's it going with you guys?" Harry asked, hiding a smile behind his own butterbeer glass. Blaise blushed and Nicolette smiled, huddling closer to him.

"Great" she said and Blaise smiled at her.

"Well isn't this all mushy?" Draco pouted.

"Draco, be nice" Harry threatened him playfully.

The blonde, in return, just stuck his tongue at his mate.

"Oh, Draco, I almost forgot to tell you, your mum and dad are coming for a visit tomorrow" Nicolette said.

"What? Why?" Draco asked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Your parents are coming?" Harry asked.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but before he could reply, Blaise cut him off.

"Is that- Pansy and Theo?" he exclaimed.

Harry and Draco exchanged knowing grins and shared with them what happened moments before Blaise and Nicolette arrived.

"Oh this is just brilliant. Pans and Teddy are now dating" Blaise cooed.

"Draco did you have to interrupt them?" Nicolette rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her cousin, sipping at her butterbeer.

"Yes I had to. It was too tempting to just ignore and put aside" Draco giggled.

Light chatter echoed in their table as Draco and Harry said goodbye to Blaise and Nicolette and made their way back to the castle.

Draco was humming to himself happily when he suddenly felt Harry's hand reaching to take his own. Draco jumped slightly and turned to look at Harry, at whom his gaze softened. Harry was looking back at Draco, blushing shyly, a small smile decorating his pink full lips.

"I like your singing" Harry said and Draco smiled, squeezing Harry's hand and blushing.

"Yeah, you said that…" Draco mentioned and Harry huddled closer to the blonde boy by his side.

"I can't wait to see you in your new clothes" Draco said.

"I still can't believe you bought me this many clothes, I really don't need this many, I have my own clothes, you know" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, get over yourself, their hideous and I am planning to get rid of them as soon as were back in the castle. No boyfriend of mine will look like a hobo" Draco said arrogantly.

"Boyfriend?" Harry stammered, letting go of Draco's hand. Draco turned toward him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Um, yeah…" Draco said, blushing.

"Listen, Draco, I am starting to really like you, but I'm not ready for this yet, this whole boyfriend thing…" Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh. That's okay, I can wait… I'm sorry I even mentioned that" Draco said hurriedly.

Harry nodded and they kept walking silently.

"Harry!" they heard Hermione's voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw Hermione and Ron getting closer to them.

"Oh hey Mione, Ron" Harry smiled.

"Hermione, Weasley" Draco nodded politely.

"Hi Draco. So… What did you boys do all this time?" she asked, giggling.

"Well, Draco gave me a makeover and then we ate lunch with Nicolette and Blaise" Harry said.

"Well, do you guys want to come with us to the Gryffindor tower?" she suggested.

"Sure! Oh wait, Draco, do you want to come too?" Harry asked Draco, and Draco just couldn't resist Harry's puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine" he sighed and Harry smiled.

"Yay!" he said.

"By the way, Harry, nice haircut" Hermione added.

"You should see the new contacts Draco bought me" Harry rolled his eyes, smiling.

They made their way to the Gryffindor tower, dropping the shopping bags in Harry and Draco's room. As they entered through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor tower, they saw Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were having an exploding snap tournament at the common room.

"Hey guys, are you all back from Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch next to Seamus.

"Seamus and Dean are back from their date, and Lavender and Parvati from their shopping, but I stayed in the castle, and Ginny joined me" Neville told them.

"Do you want to join our tournament? Parvati has the lead" Seamus said.

"Sure" Ron said and he and Hermione sat to play.

"Draco, would you like to join us?" Dean asked politely and Harry looked up at Draco hopefully.

"Seriously, Gryffindorks? Exploding snap, that's all you've got?" Draco huffed.

"I'm not that bored, thank you" he said.

"Draco, just get off your high throne and have some fun, would you?" Harry said, pulling Draco to his lap.

"Wow, you're right, this is fun" Draco purred, making Harry blush.

As they kissed, they heard the other Gryffindors make puking sounds behind them.

**Author's Notes:** Yay! I finally finished! Sorry it took me so long, I am really busy with exams now Anyway, I really don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter for The Life Of A Veela, probably in the beggining of the summer holiday, so sorry in advance. I have a few more projects now (I'm Not Gay! and another one ;) ), by the way. Anyway, thank you for the warm reviews! Big butterfly kisses to _**bluedragonstorm**_ , **_Rori Potter_** , **_Sythra Yasrinu_** and **_ShalieRayne_** for reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Rated T for safety. No beta.

**Ships (by order of appearance, including one-sided):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Voldemort/Bellatrix, Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Voldemort/Draco, Theo/Pansy, Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, …

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?

**Disclaimer:** Siriusly, do I have to even say it anymore?

**Chapter 7:** **September 7'th, Saturday 1996.**

"Draco, I'm not sure about this…" Harry put his hand in his hair, playing with it nervously. He was wearing his new contacts and new clothes as well and they were near the great hall.

Draco slapped Harry's hand away from his hair and fixed it.

"Well, I am! You look totally hot, now come on" Draco said and tugged on Harry's hand' pulling him in the great hall, where most of the school were, eating breakfast.

Gasps and whispers were heard, and Harry found himself blushing against his will, being pulled by Draco to the Gryffindor table.

"Whoa, Harry, you look-" Hermione started to say but Ginny cut her in.

"Hot!" she called, eying him from head to toe, much like the rest of the school were.

"I had no idea you had this body underneath those oversized clothes all those years" Hermione added, eying him, to Ron's annoyance.

"Hey, back off, he's mine!" Draco called and grabbed Harry closer, to Harry's embarrassment.

All the girls who were up until now eying and ogling Harry seemed to remember that fact as of now and pouted.

"Can we please sit down now, please?" Harry begged, his face burning beet red. Draco obligated and they sat down, eating.

"So when will your parents get here?" Harry had asked Draco when they finally left the great hall and all those hungry eyes, which seemed to be ignoring their plates filled with food and zoom in on Harry instead.

"I don't know, but it's Saturday, so let's do something fun!" Draco offered.

"I have the tryouts for the team today, remember?" Harry reminded him.

"Oh" Draco's face fell down slightly, but then brightened up again.

"No matter, I wouldn't terribly mind looking at you flying, especially with your new look" Draco grinned.

They made their way to the quidditch pitch, where some students were already waiting for the tryouts, and Harry went to change into his quidditch outfit, Draco heading to sit in the stands, which were slowly filling with students even out of Gryffindor.

"Okay, everyone! We are going to go in the following order: First the chasers, then beaters, and finally the keeper. So beaters and keepers please wait in the stands!" Harry called, slightly surprised by the number of students who came for the tryouts.

He started the tryouts with some basic drills, which were found to be a good idea, since half of the student trying out for chasers didn't even know how to ride a broom.

Harry sighed in exasperation after two first years crashed into one another.

"Okay, every person who doesn't even know how to ride a broom please leave and not waste my time. Now!" he called, sending a pointed look toward the stands as well, and half the ones trying out left toward the stands.

"Thank you. Now, we can continue" Harry sighed and continued the drills, in the end stopping with his chasers: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins.

After the beaters tryouts, where Harry found new talents in the form of Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, nowhere near the Weasley twins charms but still talented, Harry finally got to the keeper's tryouts.

At this point, the stands were filled with students who either came to watch the tryouts, or Harry. Either way, Harry was desperate to end this torture already, while Draco was very much annoyed, to say the least. Luckily Nicolette was there to hear his grumbling, poor girl.

Ron was one of the students trying out as keeper, and was looking rather green at every student joining the stands in watching him.

After a few drills and after Ginny nearly threw Cormac McLaggen off of his broom with her throw, Harry finally found his keeper, Ron, who was smiling, unconfident.

"Congratulations, Ron!" Hermione called, jumping into his arms in a hug as everyone scattered.

Ron blushed and gawked, and suddenly Hermione realized what she was doing and let go of him, blushing and stammering.

"Well, congratulations" she smiled, still embarrassed.

"Thanks, Mione" Ron smiled at her, a new light in his eyes as he pulled her suddenly closer by her waist and kissed her. Hermione was surprised at first but then gave in to the kiss.

"Finally!" Harry called as they broke apart. They both blushed furiously and separated.

"Wait, you want to tell me they aren't dating?" Draco was genuinely surprised at this.

"See? It's that obvious!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shut up" Ron and Hermione muttered, but were smiling, nonetheless.

"Draco!" Nicolette rushed toward them. They turned toward her.

"Your father is here, and he wants to see you" she told him, breathing heavily.

Draco looked at Harry.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"Well of course, you're my mate" Draco answered and they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They entered and found Lucius and Narcissa there, talking quietly to the old headmaster.

"Hello, uncle Lucius and aunt Narcissa, well, I'd better go back to Blaise… Bye" and Nicolette was gone. Harry was looking rather pale, glancing fearfully at Draco's parents, who were staring at him with unreadable expressions.

"Dragon, so nice to see you" Narcissa said and hugged Draco, and later, to Harry's surprise, Harry too.

"And it's nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Potter. May I call you Harry?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Malfoy. Nice to… Meet you too" he smiled weakly at her and Draco squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"You may call me Narcissa" she winked at him and then turned toward Draco.

"Well, dragon, I must say I'm impressed with what you accomplished with him" she giggled at the embarrassed looks on the two boys' faces. She finally noticed her husband, who was, surprisingly enough, even more embarrassed than the two boys.

"Lucius" she scolded him and he sighed.

"Yes, hello, Potter, how lovely to meet you again" he rolled his eyes. Narcissa slapped his arm and sent him a pointed look.

"What? I was nice!" he muttered to her.

"I believe we were discussing something?" Dumbledore reminded them, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes. I have some unpleasant news, Draco" Lucius said in a serious tone.

"Father?" Draco started to feel a knot forming in his stomach at the look in his father's eyes.

"I suggest you sit down" Lucius offered, gesturing at the two vacant chairs in the room. Draco and Harry ignored him and he sighed.

"How to say it, well, I was summoned to the dark lord a few days ago, and he seems to be determined to kill you, Mr. Potter. He gave me until Wednesday to bring you to him and wouldn't listen when I said that it would kill Draco too" he said. Harry's eyes widened.

"He- What?" he stammered.

"That's why we're here, headmaster Dumbledore, we need help" Narcissa turned to the headmaster, whom had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I see. But what is there to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is the possibility of bringing Potter to the dark lord and for Potter to kill him, but it's too risky" Lucius sighed.

"We have to do something, Lucius!" Narcissa tugged on his sleeve.

Harry was thoughtful, after hearing this he just sat in one of the chairs quietly.

"Can I suggest something?" Harry called. All eyes were turned on him.

**Author's notes:** After this much time, THIS is what I came up with? Anyway, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this. Please review (although I don't deserve it )… And of course, big (no, HUGE!) butterfly kisses to _**Kahome**_ , **_Rori Potter_** , **_Obsessed362_** and **_juventus_** for the reviews. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The Life Of A Veela**

**Warnings:** Slash! Fluff! Rated T for safety. No beta.

**Ships (by order of appearance, including one-sided):** Lucius/Narcissa, OC/OC, Blaise/OC, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Voldemort/Bellatrix, Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Voldemort/Draco, Theo/Pansy, Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, …

**Summary:** What happens when the veela Draco Malfoy finds out exactly **who** his mate is?!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…

**Chapter 8:**** September 8'th, Sunday 1996.**

"Where are you taking me?" Harry, yet again, asked amusingly.

"It's a surprise" Draco shushed him.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Harry asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Draco smiled.

"Tell me!" Harry whined.

"No, then it won't be a surprise" Draco reasoned with him.

"Okay, were here" Draco said and they finally stopped. Draco took Harry's hand in his and smiled excitedly at his mate.

"Now you can open your eyes" Draco said and Harry took the blindfold off his eyes, which widened as he saw the surprise and a big smile formed on his lips.

It was a picnic, set up for two in a more distant part of the lawns, hidden from curious eyes but with a wonderful view of the lake. On the sheet that was spread out on the grass there was a picnic basket.

Harry turned to Draco with a smile and kissed him.

"A picnic? I never knew you were such a romantic, Malfoy" Harry snickered.

"Me neither" Draco answered in a chuckle and they sat down.

"Are you trying to bribe me out of the plan?" Harry sent Draco a suspicious look.

"No, No… Why, is it working?" Draco asked but shook his head.

"No, I mean… Forget the plan. I'll give you hell for that later. Right now I just want to enjoy our picnic" Draco finally said and Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Well, that was very thoughtful. And romantic" he said.

"Oh! And I brought your favorite, treacle tart. It is your favorite, right? I asked Granger but-" Draco babbled on and Harry laughed.

"Draco, relax, its okay. And yes, it is my favorite, thank you" Harry calmed him.

"Oh. O-okay. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess" Draco admitted.

"What are you so nervous about?" Harry asked.

"Well, two days ago I accidently called you my boyfriend and you freaked out. I don't really know what we are, really" Draco stammered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Me neither. You think it's that easy for me? Going from hate to- I don't know, in 7 days. It's- It's just too much, I need time, to get used to it or something" Harry said.

"Okay, you have as much time as you need. I won't push you. Or at least, I won't try to push you" Draco corrected and Harry laughed.

They sat and ate, chatting merrily.

"So…" Draco began and Harry glanced at him suspiciously.

"About this plan of yours…" he began but Harry cut him in.

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"But let me-"

"No"

"I just-"

"No"

"Urgh, fine! Go ahead and kill yourself, it's not like it's going to affect me or anything!" Draco snapped and crossed his arms over his chest angrily, looking away from Harry.

"Er, sorry, I just… I have to defeat him, sooner or later. This could be our only chance. I'll be careful, I promise" Harry said, feeling guilt at the part of his plan he was hiding from Draco. He remembered yesterday, when he told the headmaster, Draco and Draco's parents the plan and Draco was so upset Dumbledore asked him to wait outside, and while he did, he didn't know Harry was explaining another part of the plan, a part he couldn't tell Draco.

Draco harrumphed and Harry sighed. He took a piece of treacle tart, and offered it to Draco as a peace offering gift, sending doe eyes at the blonde in an ask of forgiveness.

Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eye, then slumping a little and trying to hide a smile that was forcing his way to his face, he extended a hand and took the treacle tart off of Harry, who immediately smiled in relief.

"Don't worry, Draco, everything will be fine" Harry said softly, hoping that his words turned out to be true.

After their little picnic they headed to the Slytherin dungeons where they spent the day with Draco's friends.

All in all, Draco thought as he and Harry made their way to their room, it was a pretty nice day, and Draco didn't exactly want to go back to class tomorrow.

After Draco showered and got ready for bed, he exited the bathroom and saw Harry lying on the bed. Harry looked up and smiled at Draco, and Draco smiled back as he crawled into bed, cuddling with Harry. Soon the cuddling turned into snogging, and they were snogging frantically when Harry pulled away.

"Wait, Draco, I- I don't know if I'm ready for this yet, I've never-" Harry started saying but was cut by Draco's soft kiss.

"It's okay, I understand" Draco said and Harry smiled at him, a new light shining in his eyes.

"You know, Draco, you were so nice and patient and understanding with me" Harry said, that light in his eyes shining bright.

"I think I'm as ready as I'm going to be" Harry said and Draco's eyes widened.

"What? You mean-" he was shocked but Harry just kissed him fervently.

"I want you. Now" Harry said and they both were lost with their passion.

**Author's notes:** Okay, short chapter, I know. I cut off almost half of the chapter, because, well, it would make the rating go up, and… Oh, I am not happy with this chapter, I'm sorry it took me forever, I lost my muse for this story, I don't even know if I'm going to be able to finish it. I will try, however, but I'm focusing on my other stories for now (I'm not gay! + Other surprises ;) ), this story has just too much fluff in it and I need to figure this out, plus I'm like super busy with school. Le sigh.

Super huge butterfly kisses to _**Rori Potter**_, _**aminaluvr4life**_, _**bluedragonstorm**_, _**juventus**_, _**hernandezdaniel881**_, _**The Red Teardrop**_, _**PadfootsGirlxxx**_, _**Dementors hate chocolate**_, _** .351104**_, _**CooLAnimeFreak**_, _**Dezzy14**_ and everyone who suffered through my lost muse and still had time to review. Thank you. Each review I get brightens up my day and makes me want to write more.


End file.
